Coward
by Ysidro
Summary: One simple word brings back horrible memories from Snape's past. Rated for kitty killing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or Destane. Harry and Snape belong to J.K. Rowling and Destane belongs to Disney. I own the cat.

Note: I always wondered why one simple word would cause Severus to go so insane (before DH). Thus, I made this tiny HP/Aladdin cross-over. I plan on making it more complex, so if you are not familiar with the Aladdin TV series, just look up "Mozenrath." Everything will become much clearer.

**Coward**

**By: Ysidro**

*******************************************************************

"_Kill me then," panted Harry, who felt no fear at all, but only rage and contempt. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward-" 564 HBP_

Coward; one simple word. That simple word was the worst thing Snape could ever be called. And by Lily's son no less! Why couldn't it have been 'wimp,' 'weakling,' or even 'wuss?' Who knew one simple word could bring forth such horrible memories from the murky depths of Snape's past?

Severus had been only nine when he was exposed to the harshness of the term. Sitting in the backyard with one's uncle would generally be considered a pleasant memory, but not for Snape. Severus' uncle, Destane, happened to be a notorious usurping maniacal wizard with a thing for Snape torture. This outing was no exception.

"Now isn't this quaint," Destane Prince said silkily, stretching every syllable as if savoring its very existence, "a stray cat."

"Please don't hurt it Master," Severus pleaded, his black eyes flicking from the grown wizard to the animal. "It's just a cat."

"Oh, I have no interest in hurting it Simp," he said, nodding towards Snape. "You're going to kill it."

"But it's only a kitten Master," Severus pleaded, his eyes growing wide. The cat began purring and rubbing against his ankles. "It hasn't done anything."

"That is not enough to excuse it from existing," Destane replied, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He promptly faked a sneeze into it. "See, I'm allergic to that…animal. Therefore it must be killed, and I want you to dispose of it."

"But Master…" Severus' words trailed off as he stared at the kitten.

Destane sneered in disgust at his nephew, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Destane never used a wand unless he wanted to prove something. He handled his wand much like a warrior would use a sword; to kill. He pointed his wand at the cat, while staring maliciously at Severus.

"Imperio!" Destane yelled, flicking his wand in Severus' direction. The young boy felt an eerily cold sensation as the wizard took over his body. Destane handled his almost skeletal form expertly; like a puppet master at a carnival. The only difference was no one was laughing.

Severus watched in helpless horror as Destane made him stride over and take the wand of elm. He could feel the Dark magic crackling in his fingers as he walked over to the kitten and stroked it lovingly. Then, Destane forced his lips to form the words of the Killing Curse.

"Avada Kedavera!"

Severus watched with sightless eyes as the kitten fell over and failed to move. He tried to move his hand to pick it up…to try to check if it was still alive…but he couldn't. Destane was still in control.

"Now it is time for you to see how cowards like you deserve to be treated," Destane said softly. "That's what you are Severus…nothing but a spineless coward."

Severus watched in pure terror as he pulled up his left sleeve to expose his bicep. His mouth formed words he had never even heard of as he pressed the tip of the wand against the exposed flesh. As soon as the letters COWARD branded themselves on his arm, Destane broke the spell and allowed him to scream to his heart's content.

Severus had hoped to God, Merlin, and just about any other deity he could think of that the Ministry of Magic would come. Severus would have rather rotted in Azkaban for the rest of his days than had to stay with his uncle for another minute. Unfortunately, they were not listening.

The Ministry of Magic let the matter be once they discovered that Destane Prince was involved. Destane was of no concern to them; he was from another country altogether. One of those uncivilized countries where killing cats was not an uncommon thing to do.

Snape would forever be a coward in Destane's eyes, for not killing an innocent being. Now he was considered one for killing a person as a favor. Could he please no one for Merlin's sake? For once in his life, Severus Snape allowed his emotions to get the better of him as he instinctively grabbed his left bicep.

"_DON'T –" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them, "CALL ME COWARD!" 564 HBP_


End file.
